csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki:Discussions
---- C.Syde's Wiki Discussions is the wiki's social space where community members can geek out about their favourite topic and talk about the wiki. It's a great place to get a quick overview of what is going on in the community. Discussions is available in web browsers (desktop and mobile) and in . Discussions can be found by adding /f directly after the wiki's domain name. For example, What can you see in Discussions? At the center, you see a feed of current conversations on the wiki and a module showing the articles on the wiki that most recently received significant edits. Articles that were redirected or just received minor edits do not appear in this module. Above the first post in the center column, you can sort the feed either by what is new or what is popular, and filter posts by category. To the left, an information module gives you a brief introduction to the community and shows you how many pages and overall edits it has. The wiki description you see here can be edited by administrators via the . The Discussions guidelines are linked here, and the "Get Started" button at the bottom of the box links to the wiki's or to where it is enabled. On the right side, the "Explore the wiki" module shows you which articles are currently most popular on the wiki. Discussions reflects the colour scheme and theme set by the wiki's administrators via the and shows the same global and local navigation as the other parts of the wiki. How to participate Any user can participate in Discussions. Start a new post by choosing one of the options at the top of the feed if you are on desktop, or tapping the icon in the corner of the screen (upper right in iOS, bottom right on Android) on mobile. In the first step of creating your posts, you can add the content you want to share. After hitting "next", you'll have the option to assign your post a category. You can also add article tags to your post before publishing it. Posts and replies can be edited by their author for the first 24 hours after they are created. Administrators and Discussion Moderators can edit anybody's post at any time. In addition to regular text posts, you have the following additional options: Links To add a link to a post or reply, type or paste the full URL, even a link to an article page on the wiki. A visual preview of the link destination will appear in the post. In apps, article links to this wiki will open seamlessly within the app. On web, you can also highlight text within your draft and an option to add a hyperlink will appear. Enter the URL to which you want your text to lead, or start typing to see article suggestions from this wiki that you can select and turn into a link. Images When creating a post or reply, click or tap the 'Add Image' option to select a file from your computer or device. Desktop users can also drag and drop a file to upload it. Only one image can be added at a time. JPG, PNG and GIF files are supported, with a size limit of 10 MB. Polls Any signed-in user can create a poll. For more details see . Article tags At the second step of post creation, you have the option to add article tags to your post. You will see up to three suggested tags to choose from, based on keywords you have used in your post title and text, and based on which articles are currently especially popular on the wiki. If you accept one of these suggestions by clicking it and adding it to your post, a new third suggestion will appear. You can add up to 10 tags to your post. If none of the suggested tags fit your post, you can also search for articles to tag directly by choosing "Add Tag +" and opening the search window. On published posts, you can click on their tags to pull up a summary page of all discussions tagged with that same article. This page also includes a link to the article itself, and a box showing which tags are used most often on the wiki. Finding and following Discussions The Discussions feed can be sorted by either 'Hot' or 'New'. The 'Hot' list shows recent posts that are receiving replies and upvotes from users. The list can also be filtered to only show specific Discussions categories, using the category filter in the top right corner. In your mobile browser and in apps, you can filter by category, and switch between 'Hot' and 'New', via the filter tool on the top menu bar. Use the Follow option in the dropdown menu by each post to subscribe to conversations that are interesting to you. You will be notified when new replies are added to a conversation you follow. When you create your own post or reply, you automatically start following that conversation, until you choose to "unfollow" in the dropdown menu. To see a chronological list of all posts and replies by a specific user, click on that user's avatar by a post they made. If you are on a user's , you can click on the counter of their Discussions contributions to see all of their posts of replies. Upvoting Upvote a post or reply by clicking/tapping the icon. This icon will change colour once you've upvoted. Sharing Use the share option on the bottom right to recommend a specific Discussions post on a social network or blog. As on article pages, the sharing options available to users will vary depending on language and location. Notifications All users can receive and about certain events in Discussions, and app users can receive push and in-app notifications as well. Users receive notifications when: *A post they are following receives a reply. After a notification is sent for a specific post, additional notifications will not be sent for that post until 24 hours have passed, or until the user visits that post. *A post or reply they created receives 5, 25 or 100 upvotes. When a user creates a post or replies to a post, they automatically begin following that post. Settings for Discussions emails can be adjusted in . Reporting Content If you encounter inappropriate content (such as or insults against another user), you can choose to report the post or reply via the 'Report' option on the 'More' menu. You will see an orange triangle and a "Reported to moderators" banner on any post or reply that you have reported. This is only visible to the user who reported that post or reply, and to Discussion Moderators and Administrators. Guidelines There is an official rule-set of policies and guidelines which can be viewed here. Failure to follow the policy may result in a warning or a block. Discussion moderators You can find out more about discussion moderators here while requesting these rights here. List of discussion moderators Below is a list of users that have discussion moderator rights on C.Syde's Wiki. This includes administrators: User Profile The Fandom app gives signed-in users the option to upload an and write a biography for themselves. Avatars uploaded via apps represent that user everywhere else on Fandom. Profile content added via the app will also be visible on wiki , but is only editable via the app. Moderating Administrators and Discussion Moderators have to keep Discussions friendly and appropriate. See also * * * * * * Category:C.Syde's Wiki